


The Final Countdown

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 335: Countdown.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Final Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 335: Countdown.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Final Countdown

~

“You’re distracted,” says Hermione. 

“I dunno what you mean,” mumbles Harry, quickly casting another surreptitious _Tempus_. 

“I _mean_ , that’s the third time you’ve checked the time this morning.” Her eyes narrowed. “You’re doing a countdown.” 

“Aren’t you?” Harry nudges her shoulder. “Once breakfast’s over, we’re adult wizards, free to do what we like.” 

“True, although why do I suspect that’s not the only reason you’re paying such close attention to the time?” 

Affecting an air of innocence, Harry smiles. “You really need to work on your suspicious nature, Hermione.” 

“Yeah,” says Ron. “Give the man some room.” 

Hermione just huffs. 

~

After giving Hermione the slip, Harry races up the stairs and knocks on a door. 

“Enter.”

Inside, Snape’s seated at his desk. “Headmaster.” 

“Potter.” Snape sets down his quill, regarding Harry quizzically. “Why aren’t you in Hogsmeade taking the train back to London?” 

“I’m not going back to London immediately.” 

Snape raises an eyebrow. “And why’s that?” 

Exhaling, Harry steps around Snape’s desk to stand beside him. “Because I’m no longer your student, and you’re no longer my professor, which means my countdown’s over.” 

“What have you been counting down to?” 

“This,” says Harry, and leaning down, he kisses Snape.

~

Snape stands up, pressing Harry backwards against his desk, even as he deepens the kiss. When they finally part, Harry smiles. 

“Is something amusing?” 

“I’ve imagined your reaction to that for months now, but I thought I’d have to…persuade you.” 

Snape snorts, gently tucking a lock of Harry’s hair behind his ear. “You think you’re the only one who’s had a countdown going since your return for your eighth year?”

“But you never said—” Harry shakes his head. “I couldn’t tell.” 

“I’d be a poor spy if I couldn’t conceal my feelings.” 

“You don’t have to anymore.” 

“Apparently not.” 

~

They retire to Snape’s quarters, located behind his office with a glorious view of the lake. Not that Harry notices anything except Snape, whose presence dominates his senses. 

Snape’s hesitant at first, frequently stopping to ask Harry if he’s sure, and if he's okay, and it takes Harry straddling him and kissing him to make him _get on with it_. 

Things progress quickly after that. Snape prepares Harry thoroughly, fingering him before finally sliding his cock inside him. And that’s when the silent countdown that’s been ticking in the back of Harry’s mind stops, and he immerses himself in Snape.

~

“Won’t your friends be expecting you?”

Harry, tucked into Snape’s side, sighs. “Hermione may suspect. Ron’ll just assume I’m busy.” 

“Ms Granger _suspects_?” Snape stiffens. 

“Maybe.” Harry shifts closer. “Problem?” 

“Not for me.” Snape hums. “Although, knowing her, if she truly does suspect, we should start a countdown for how long it will take for her to burst in here and demand to know what’s happening.” 

Harry laughs. “She’s smart enough to know what’s happening, I think.” 

Snape snorts. “Fine. She may demand details, however.” 

“In that case,” says Harry, “let’s do more stuff so we’ve good stories to tell.” 

~

“So you were with Snape when you disappeared that day?” Hermione shakes her head. “You’re lucky we assumed you could handle yourself.”

Harry grins. “Oh, I’d Severus for that.” 

“TMI,” cries Ron. “Although, you should know, once George heard, he started a countdown for how long it’ll take you two to split up.” 

“He’ll be counting down for a long time, then,” says Harry, holding up his hand. “See?”

Hermione’s eyes go wide. “Is that…a bonding ring?” 

“Indeed.” Severus smirks as both Hermione and Ron wince. 

Harry winks at Hermione. “You didn’t notice? Who’s distracted now?” 

“Shut it, you!” 

~


End file.
